


Christmas Thief

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Holidays, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: Jesse misbehaves on Xmas eve.





	Christmas Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is a *very old* piece and was dumped in AO3 by a now defunct Archive I used to subscribe to. I haven’t reworked it - so if you find something that’s not kosher, drop me a note. Enjoy!

 

A warning was issued softly.

"Jesse." 

Said warning was ignored.

"Steve."

A playful slap on the hand was given.

"Jesse."

Playful slap returned but not on the hand.

"Steve." 

Detective Steve Sloan gathered his misbehaving lover into his arms and scooting forward, slipped the smaller man behind him in the chair. "That should keep you out of trouble." Assured Santa’s cookies were safe for time being, the older man went back to wrapping presents. He valiantly ignored the tickling fingers crawling under his sweater in order to play with his pecs. 

Several seconds passed by as Steve wrestled with a stubborn bow. Frustrated, he finally asked for help. "Jesse, put your finger right here, please."

A shocked look came over the detective’s face and he growled at his lover. "Here on the ribbon, Jesse."

A giggle tumbled out. "Oh! Is that where you wanted my finger?"

Steve rolled his eyes as he continued to wrap his share of the presents. A stubborn corner refused to fold perfectly and another plea for help went forth. "Damn wrapping paper. Jesse, see what you can do with this."

Warms hands circled the larger man’s waist before sliding down to his crotch, agile fingers easing several buttons open. Steve grabbed the teasing fingers and pulled them away from his hardening cock.

"Jesse! The present! Help me fix the present." 

"I thought that’s what I was doing… fixing my present," Jesse whispered against Steve’s neck. A naughty finger broke free and stroked across the cotton encased shaft.

Steve huffed loudly but a second later smiled as repentant digits tucked themselves inside his jeans. "You are so bad. I should tell Santa on you."

The detective could sense the pout being aimed at the back of his head. "Don’t worry, Sunshine. I promise you won’t get coal in your stocking." 

Steve’s head was grabbed and a ‘melt you socks off’ kiss was offered. It took the older man several seconds to catch his breath. "Definitely no coal for you!" 

Minutes ticked by as the blond detective worked on wrapping the last of the presents. Soon the unusually suspicious silence caught his attention. Turning his head ever so slightly, Steve watched as a cookie stealing hand slid out of view.

"Someone once told me that little boys who steal Santa’s goodies do not get their presents. I sure would hate to have to return that studded, glow in the dark, hot pink vibrator I just bought for my sweetheart."

The thieving hand quickly replaced the stolen cookie. A few seconds later, a second cookie was returned to its place of honor.

"I definitely know my lover would never steal from Santa." 

Guilty fingers tip toed across the armrest and deposited the decorative gumdrops on the top of the pile of cookies.

"In fact, I’m so certain of my Sunshine’s integrity, that I’m going to let him open one present right now." Steve reached under the chair cushion and pulled out a small jeweler’s box. He maneuvered Jesse around and placed him in his lap. Lifting the young man’s chin, he covered Jesse’s mouth with his own and initiated a tender exploration.

"I love you, Jesse Travis. Merry Christmas." The detective opened the black velvet case and hesitantly offered it to his lover. 

Tears spilled down Jesse’s cheeks as he caught sight of the simple braiding of gold. He offered his left arm to Steve and watched silently at the big man attached it to his wrist. "Steve… I… "

The detective kissed the area where the bracelet lay. "There’s an inscription on it." 

Jesse buried his face against his lover’s neck, seeking shelter for his chaotic emotions. "Read it to me."

Steve tangled his fingers in the physician’s hair. "My Sunshine. My love. Always." The detective blushed slightly. "I know it’s sappy but…" 

Jesse hugged his lover hard. "It’s perfect, Steve. Just perfect." 

The two men sat together in silence, their kisses speaking louder than words. Steve pulled away and smiled knowingly at his lover.

"Jess. Put the cookie back.”

 

~Finis~


End file.
